Descendant
by nightmares
Summary: A girl is found in the desert in which the Gundam boys are staying at, what will they do with her and why is she really there?


Descendant  
  
Chapter One  
  
Treading, Finding, and Searching  
  
  
  
It was hot. The sun was in her eyes and the sand burned her feet. The shoes that were new only days before were left at the last sand dune because the rubber was melting and surrounding her feet. She winced on every step, and as she kept going the sand seemed to get hotter.  
  
She needed water, but she had her daily ration already. She looked into the distance. There were so many dunes, she couldn't even see anything though this one was the biggest she had been on yet.  
  
But she couldn't give up, they were looking for her and she had to make it to the border. Taking small heavy steps down she stumbled and rolled down the dune. Laying at the bottom she couldn't think. The sun burned through her, her eyes blanked out, and she fell unconscious  
  
As he flew through the sky at a high speed, he checked all the meters. Everything was fine and he settled back for a while, that is until he saw a figure lying in the ground. He pulled his gundam to a stop and settle it down to the ground. Opening the hatch he ran out to see what the figure was.  
  
A child! About his own age, the boy lay face down in the sand. He swiftly climbed down and ran across the blistering surface. He pulled the kid up and cupped his cheek in his hand. He then placed his other hand on the teen's neck checking for a pulse. The boy was still alive, barely. He reached into his knapsack and grabbed a water bottle. Mumbling something the child turned over.  
  
He pulled the boy back and opened the bottle. Placing the bottle on the child's lips he was surprised when the boy grabbed the bottle and took long gulps. The eyes opened slightly.  
  
Who was this hero of hers? His eyes were violet and his hair hung back in what looked like a braid. She pulled her hand up to his hair. It was so familiar, the color, the feeling, everything about it.  
  
Startled he pulled back, but picked the boy up and started carrying him back to his gundam. He knew that Heero would be pissed but it was nothing he hadn't seen before. He wondered who this person could be.  
  
The boy was so lightly built it didn't take very long for duo to get back. He slid into the seat and placed the boy in his lap. Turning on all the switches he needed once again the gundam started up and flew off into the horizon.  
  
"Okay men search here!" captain Newberry called out to his troops. He watched as they dig into the sand searching for the person that could let them go home. They found nothing. Only a water bottle that was dry.  
  
He called them back to the mobile suits and as they started to leave he glared out into the desert.  
  
"I will find you Katteryn..." he whispered and jumped into his suit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ryoki- SOOOO how do you like it so far? I know, I know, there's not enough detail BUT that will come later...::evil grin::...but seriously tell me how you think about it! If you hate it tell me you hate it if you think it sux then TELL me it sux!! ^_^'  
  
heero-...hn  
  
ryoki-come on heero you CAN make words with those thin lips...I know you can.  
  
Heero- ::death glare::  
  
ryoki-...::shudder:: don't do that!!...:sigh:: Well any ways...next  
  
chapter summary !!---  
  
Confusion Found  
  
"Im not a freakin boy!!!!" she screamed at the blank faced boy called heero. He only 'hned' and turned away. "Duo you have to take care of the boy not any of us." he said his tone not changing at all. She glared at him, the glare only he could give....or so he THOUGHT. He looked surprised and stood quickly.  
  
"Who ARE you?!" he asked uncertainly. "oh, you will find out very....very soon." she said with a duo smirk, and walked out the door. She headed back to the room they had given to her and closed the sliding metal door quickly. Taking a laptop out of the drawer she turned it on and started typing.  
  
"You gotta get rid of her duo...no matter what." heero said as he turned in his seat. Duo sighed, quatre looked away, wufei nodded in agreement, trowa stood there looking like a statue, and heero searched for his laptop.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LAPTOP????!!!!!" heero screamed and started to run around the room in a frenzy.  
  
He banged open a door and saw the girl sitting innocently, typing away on a laptop.  
  
HIS LAPTOP.  
  
What is she typing..and to whom?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Heero-...hn 


End file.
